Den Of Woe
by shuyin-1989
Summary: A wandering soul takes a thousand years of revenge upon the crimson squad.


**Cold, that's how it felt. There were no other words to describe the darkness in which he called home. The anguish dripped from every pore and the anger reverberated off every wall. There was nowhere left to hide for he saw only pain in every crack or crevice.**

At times he had to laugh at himself and others for they were too blind to see beyond what the naked eye's capabilities. They couldn't seem to grasp the fact that their world was not but a spiral of death and yet they still contemplate the world's true meaning. Life is suffering and nothing more.

Every day and every night he would ponder these same thoughts. Although these thoughts were shattering and traumatizing, they were mere child's play compared to the dreams. The dead should be able to rest and allow the weary souls to halt their endless wondering, but the world is cruel and Spira would not have such mercy upon him. Now, the only thing he was able to see in his nightmares was her face and that damn tear that had slid down her cheek and pierced his dying heart.

During his endless days he only heard the sounds of his own cries and the pyre flies. So many pyreflies. They really made him laugh because he knew it was they who brought the visions and apparitions that haunted him so. Damn every one of them.

If only he could leave this darkness and return to the light. Then, he may be able to find a way to find-

Footsteps.

He could have sworn on his dead self that he could hear footsteps approaching him and quickly too. Was he losing it again?

Now there were sounds, no, not sounds, but words. They were not but whispers but after a thousand years of hearing not but yourself made them now seem like screams.

He rose from his spot on the dirty ground in time to see shadows dancing on the walls before him. He could now see them in plain view and what he saw made him wretch. Guns. Men and women armed with guns. He felt the anger rising inside of him but that anger only attracted more of the pyreflies. They had returned. They came back to kill him again, he was sure of it. Let them try, they will only fail in vain.

Two can play at that game. They had come into his home uninvited and to him that was a crime only payable on death

_They all must die…_

As he stalked forward, the darkness in his heart grew. The pyreflies sensed this and began to gather around him while feasting off his emotions.

_Take care of them…_

As if reading his mind, the pyre flies detached themselves and followed the intruders. He followed close behind until he came face to face with a group of the soldiers.

_Feel my agony…_

That was all that was needed for the desired effect it appeared as he watched the soldiers begin to raise their rifles to each other. The sound of their fried bullets was ear splitting but following screams of pain were music to his ears.

_Now you will suffer as I have suffered…_

___________________________________________

There was definitely something odd about this place. She could tell as soon as she set foot in its dark recesses. The guys didn't seem at all worried but something about the way the pyreflies completely filled the area sent chills up her spine. What was worse was when Nooj began to become worried and you know something's wrong when a death seeker begins to fear.

No matter, she had to go through with this to get into the squad and she wouldn't let her childish fears get in her way.

Gippal was still being his cocky self by bragging how easy this was, but if only he felt what she felt. Baralai was being overly quiet and it scared the hell out of her.

As the group continued down the winding corridors, Gippal stopped dead in his tracks and whipped around so fast it nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Gippal, what is it?" she asked, fear clearly sounding in her voice.

"You didn't feel it?" he responded.

"Feel? Feel what?" Nooj asked.

"Almost like something walked right by. Maybe…nah, forget it. I'm just trying to scare myself."

Baralai looked behind them, but saw nothing of the abnormal.

"Are we good to go then?" he asked.

Paine was about to respond when he she was cut off by a high pitched scream followed by a massive gunfire.

"What the hell was that!" Gippal yelled, beginning to sprint down the pathway towards the screams.

The others quickly followed but when they saw Gippal come to a halt with a look of pure terror on his face they sped up and came to his side. It wasn't long before their faces too masked the look of horror.

The bodies were everywhere and mass amounts of blood were pooled around their corpses. There was no way to explain to smell of death that lingered in the air that day. The gunfire in the distance slowly began to disperse as the remaining of the mad men slaughtered each other. 

"They killed each other.." Baralai mumbled, pure disbelief in his voice.

"But why?" Paine asked.

"I don't know, but I'm ready to find out," Nooj said, stepping forward.

"Nooj no, what if it happens to you too!" Gippal shrieked, grabbing hold of Nooj's arm.

"Then so be it. Now, let go of my arm, Gippal," Nooj responded, turning back to face the few remaining screams.

"No, I won't let you do it!" 

Nooj turned to him again, but the look in his eye startled Gippal. His pupils were glazed over and the corner of his mouth began to twitch in anger.

"I won't ask you again," he said, slowly raising his gun until it was level with Gippal's face.

"Nooj!" Baralai yelled

"What are you doing?!" Paine shrieked.

Gippal was too shocked at the sight in front of him to move, but the sound of another cocking gun beside him caught his attention.

"Put the gun down," Baralai threatened, pointing his gun at Nooj.

Paine couldn't believe her eyes. Three of her best friends were now the targets of each other's guns. She was right. Something about this place was playing with their minds and there was nothing she could do but watch and wait for it to get her too.

Then something surprised her again for the umpteenth time that day.

"You put your gun down,"Gippal said, raising his gun to Baralai.

They couldn't control themselves. They felt so sad and angry that it completely took over. Where were these emotions coming from?

"Stop it!" Paine shouting, running in between them and ripping their guns from their hands.

Realization hit them and they had to step back to recover from the shock of it.

"What, what just happened?" Baralai asked.

"I don't know but I think it's time to go," Paine finished.

And with that said the group sped out of the cave and to the waiting commanders outside.

A surly man stepped forward and addressed them, "What have you to report?"

"So many pyreflies…"

__________________________________________

They had escaped for now, but he had everything he needed to get out of there and nothing would get in his way this time. He retreated to his former resting place and seated himself upon the ground.

_Soon Lenne, we will be together again…_

Then he laughed a real laugh for a thousand years and it echoed through the caverns of the Den of Woe.

---------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, review and tell me what you think..


End file.
